


Quick, Someone Call Batgirl! (podfic)

by yeswayappianway



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics)
Genre: College, Gen, Humor, Past Fake Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Secret Identity Fail, Social Media, Stephanie Brown is Batgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 19:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeswayappianway/pseuds/yeswayappianway
Summary: podfic of Quick, Someone Call Batgirl! by Hinn_RavenSummary from original fic:When Stephanie Brown was Robin, her secret identity became public knowledge. Now, she’s Batgirl, but nobody knows about that… right?





	Quick, Someone Call Batgirl! (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Quick, Someone Call Batgirl!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227484) by [Hinn_Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinn_Raven/pseuds/Hinn_Raven). 

> this came about because i was listening to a lot of dc/batfam podfic at work for a while, and i thought to myself, 'i want more steph podfic'
> 
> huge thanks to Hinn_Raven for being excited when i messaged her asking if i could make a podfic of her work, since i hadn't even decided what fic i wanted to record at that point lol, and also for writing such excellent fic

Quick, Someone Call Batgirl! - 15:15 - 11.76 MB - [Dropbox mp3 link (download and streaming)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/h6nfjkh55lxzhuf/QuickSomoneCallBatgirl.mp3?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> i really really strongly considered using either 'i'm just a kid' or 'welcome to my life' by simple plan as the music for this fic, but i felt like it would make it seem like i'm making fun of steph when actually i adore her and she's so valid
> 
> i still think it's a decent joke tho


End file.
